legombwfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Band 4
Rock Band 4 (Also known as ROCK B4ND) is the 4th main installment in the Rock Band video game franchise. The goal of this game is to revive the music rhythm genre after it's big flop crash back in 2010, and to top the charts like it did in 2008. Rock Band 4 will be developed by Harmonix Music Systems (HMS is now a indie studio, and no longer a big company.). The game will be published by Harmonix themeselves, and co-published by MadCatz. Rock Band 4 is set to launch in October, 2015 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Gameplay Coming soon........ Setlist The majority of the songs that you purchased from pervious Rock Band games will transfer over to the new consoles and into Rock Band 4 as long as you're using the same PSN or Tag. The only songs that won't export over to Rock Band 4 are the songs from The Beatles:Rock Band, and on-disc songs of Rock Band 3 due to liscening issues. According to Harmonix, despite now being a indie and small studio, they have managed to save enough money to support a "top tier" soundtrack for Rock Band 4. They said that Rock Band 4 will have more than 60 songs on-disc. The DLC release schedule for Rock Band 4 is still being planned. So far 11 songs have been officially announced to be in Rock Band 4: *Avenged Sevenfold – "Hail to the King" *Fleetwood Mac – "You Make Loving Fun" *Jack White – "Lazaretto" *The Killers – "Somebody Told Me" *Spin Doctors – "Little Miss Can't Be Wrong" *The Who – "The Seeker" *Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - "Uptown Funk" *Elvis Presley - "Suspicious Minds" *Scandal - "The Warrior" *Queens of the Stone Age - "My God Is The Sun" *Benjamin Booker - "Violent Shiver" *The Cure - "Friday I'm In Love" *Aerosmith - "Toys In The Attic" *Dream Theatre - "Metropololis - Part I (" The Miracle And The Sleeper")" *Foo Fighters - "The Feast and The Famine" *Judas Priest - "Halls of Valhalla" *Live - "All Over You" *The Outfield - " Your Love" *Paramore - "Still Into You" *Ozzy Osburne - "Miracle Man" *St. Vincent - "Birth In Reverse" *Van Morrison - "Brown Eyed Girl" The rest of the setlist will be announced song by song in the upcoming months leading to the game's launch date. Revival of the Rhythm Music rhythm video games were widely popular from 2005-2008, but due to the over saturation of 2009, the sales for music rhythm video games went down, and led the 2010 releases to be major flops, and in 2011 no more music rhythm video games were made....until now. When Rock Band made its debut in 2007, it became a big hit. In 2008, Rock Band was one of the 3 highest selling video game IPs. Due to the 2009 music rhythm video game oversaturation, the sales for Rock Band went down that year, but were still decent. In 2010, Rock Band 3 barely managed to sell 1 million units, considering it a flop, and the franchise went on a 5 year hiatus. Notes *Rock Band 4 will be the first co-published Rock Band game by MadCatz. *Rock Band 4 will be the first main Rock Band game to come out since Rock Band 3 in 2010. *This game will be released on the 20th year anniversary of Harmonix existing as a company, and on the 10th year anniversary of the first major western music rhythm video game (Guitar Hero;2005) created by Harmonix that led to the whole music video game rhythm craze. Category:Video games Category:Cool Category:Music Category:No, I am not crazy Category:Information Category:Games Category:Why The Hate?